No More Sorrow: Blood of the Heroes
by Sheik388
Summary: "This isn't the end of the Shadow tribe. We're close to 'them' now." The team from New Divide is back with two additional members as they face an ancient evil known as the Blood Tribe as they are ripped from their new found peaceful life.


**Hello I am back with the sequel series to New Divide, No More Sorrow. Thank you for joining in again and I will NOT require you to read New Divide before this since the narrator will provide a summary for you. A warning: this contains perverted scenes. A special thank you to my girlfriend, Flame Darkmoon for her help on parts my male mind could not do.**

Nine years ago my life changed, ever since then until a year ago I lived under the expectation of being attacked at any time. I know most of you may already know this but this is for the ones just joining in on my story.

It all began when I met two Hylians during a family campout with my sister Erin. The boy was the Hero of Time, Link, and the girl was his long lost sister, daughter of the captain of the Hylian Knights, Saria. They were refugees from another dimension in ruin. A man named Ganondorf has claimed the three sacred triangles known as the Triforce and engulfed the land in Darkness that consumes the souls of the light dwellers. My parents adopted them and we lived together as if we were siblings and I had received the Master Sword under unknown circumstances. Seven years later we receive an ally from the shadows who was the shadow copy of Saria who felt abused by the Evil Lord and I had released her from the grasps of the Darkness and she joined our family. During an attack we were forced into "New Hyrule." Ever since the evacuation of the original Hyrule, its people began to come into this world. The temples were cursed so we released them from their curse to find out the truth about myself and how the Master Sword has accepted me. I was the long forgotten sibling of the two Hylians (the twin brother of Saria) and I was the Hero of forgotten legends, The Hero of Light and the rightful wielder of the Forgotten Blade, the Triforce Sword. In order to awaken the sword I had to fuse the Master Sword with the three Triforce pieces. My quest as the awakening Hero of Light I had to face the four unknown temples collecting the Pendants of Light, that would protect us from the powers of the Darkness, and finding the Road to Darkness. We first arrive at the in Kokori Forest to collect the Triforce of Courage and fused it with the Master Sword after a battle with a man named Ghirahim and went home to prepare for the long journey ahead of us.

During the winter months we embarked on our quest to find the temples and began our journey into the Darkness. After we went through the first three temples, claiming the Pendants of Light, we found the Desert of the Lost, which are the borderlands of the dimensions. We found many people have gotten lost on the way to the "New Hyrule" thus separated from their friends and family. At night the desert becomes the Demon's Wasteland where creatures in red bandages wander through the night hunting for the lost Hylians who are trapped in the desert. We later found the Temple that contained the Road to Darkness.

As we entered the Darkness we faced creatures known as Darklings who are the mindless Hylians who were too late and had their souls consumed by the evil power. We found that our real father was one of the unlucky ones. Saria lost her composure and fell into a depression, but she regained her composure after a while and fought on. Link and I entered the Forest of Light through a gateway opened by the Song of Light inside the Temple of Time. Deep within the forest of Light we found the Temple containing the Triforce of Wisdom and I fused it with the Master Sword making two pieces in possession. After that the four of us, Link, Saria, Shadow Saria and I went through an underground passageway into the castle. There we faced the man Ganondorf and rage filled within me as I watched the others fall unconscious to be finished off after I was dealt with.

The battle soon ended and I revitalized the others, but then I found a creepy mirror stowed away in a corner and a hand choked me. My final challenge was my own shadow. I destroyed the mirror, but he was already released and the battle began.

It was a very tough battle but I had finally defeated him. I watched him as he started to dissipate into a dark mist but I was surprised with a stab and he spoke words that still bother me to this day, "This isn't the end of the Shadow tribe. We're close to 'them' now."

My family believes it's over, but I have doubt in my mind. For now I enjoy the peaceful days that has followed.

Please continue to hear my story.

I was breathing heavily, I had both swords drawn as I was fighting my shadow again. It was the end of the battle and I was about to make the finishing move and I stabbed my sword into him. His head slumped down and he gave an insane laughter.

"The Darkness consumes you Heh Heh," he continues to laugh as he dissipates.

As he's gone the wound I have gotten from the battle reopened and blood flowed out quickly, I thought I was going to die. My strength left my body and I saw a red figure above me smiling.

I shot out of my bed. As I sat on my bed my scars tingled and I remembered the pain.

I calmed myself down and lay back to go back to sleep until my alarm went off unexpectedly and startled me. It was Monday morning June 3rd. I was to continue my part time job at Lon Lon Ranch to earn enough to pay for my new swords from the blacksmith to replace the obsidian swords that had broken. So I prepared to leave to New Hyrule. I'll get my morning coffee from Malon (she makes great coffee and its home grown in her new garden).

I took the Triforce Sword and its sheath and pulled the ocarina from my shelf and played the Prelude to Light (which takes me to New Hyrule's Temple of Time). My body dissipated in golden light and I was warped to the Temple of Time.

As I arrived I saw Malon waiting for me.

"Right on time like always," She said.

"I _am_ working for you so why should I be late?"

"Sick, injured or death perhaps?" she suggested.

"I rarely get sick, I ignore pain and I've cheated death many times before." I directed to where my scars are and she slowly nodded.

"Okay, ready? I left the wagon outside of town," she said. I strapped the Triforce Sword and its sheath on my back and followed her outside. The wagon ride took an hour. She went inside to get our coffee.

Over the past few months she and I have become very good friends. We'd always have conversations before I start work.

"I hired another person today to help us," Malon said coming out of the house, "Meet Kari." I recognized the name but couldn't figure out why until, "Brandon?! The Hero of Light?!" I heard a fangirl sounding voice. Malon gave an awkward look and I remembered why the name was familiar.

"I see you made it to New Hyrule," I said to the former inhabitant of the Desert of the Lost.

"I got here last month," she said, "thanks for freeing us all."

"I'm not completely sure what happened between the two of you but let's get to wo…" she was cut off by Kari.

"Wow…is that your sword? What happened to the Master Sword?" She asked.

"Yes this is the Triforce Sword and the Master Sword was returned to Link," I answered awkwardly, "now can we go to work?"

"Thank you Brandon," Malon said.

Millions of questions later the day ended and we surprisingly got a lot of work done. Malon called me over.

"Sorry about Kari," she said.

"It's okay at least I know she actually made it to New Hyrule safely," I said.

"Anyways with today's pay you'd have enough to get your swords from the blacksmith right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She smiled. We walked to the wagon and she took me back to the market. As I stepped off she handed me my pay. I thanked her and walked into the town. I went straight to the blacksmith. Once inside Mayrin greeted me.

"Hello Mayrin," I answered, "I'm here to get my swords."

She smiled and said, "It'll be tough to part with this beautiful pair."

She took two swords off the back shelf. They had the same colors as the Triforce Sword and a similar chain and pendant. The blades had the same shape, but the differences were the hilt (which was blades) and the new swords have an emblem shaped like the one on the Master Sword.

"Anyways a messenger came in looking for you saying that the new High Priestess asked for you," Mayrin said.

"I guess I'll go see what Karin wants."

I took the swords and stored them magically and left the shop.

The castle looked great as ever. Ever since Zelda has taken over, this place seemed as natural as it did in Old Hyrule. The guards let me pass in led me to the High Priestess's quarters. I looked in as the young Sheikah girl welcomed me, "Hello Karin," I said.

"Would you care for a drink of tea?" she asked.

"Thank you." I took the cup she filled for me.

"How are the goddesses' heroes?"

"Peaceful as it's been for a while."

"Enjoy it while you can for it won't be long."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain when you wake up."

"Huh?!" as if on cue, I grew dizzy and my vision blurred and I lost consciousness.

In my dream I saw my shadow laughing as a red substance dripped down from my forehead. Then it turned into a third person view as I saw myself covered in continuous streams of blood flowed down my body and it formed into a humanoid figure.

I shot out of bed wondering what the hell happened. I put my hand down on a small pillow, but winced at a strange pressure on my chest. I felt warmth in my hand. Are pillows supposed to warm like this? I looked down and saw something that made me jump out of bed in shock. There was a NAKED girl next to me.

I saw where I grabbed and felt a little blood rushing to my head. I looked back to the black haired girl.

"I-I-I just grabbed her…breast?!" I said still in shock.

I heard a yawn and saw the girl who now awake rubbing her green eyes.

"Where am I?" she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She gave me a black look and looked up looking for an answer, "I don't know."

"Amnesia?" I thought out loud.

"Good! You're awake," said a familiar voice.

"Karin?!" I remembered what happened, "What did you do to that tea?"

"Something that will help you," she answered.

"What do you mean, and who is this girl?"

"She is YOU."

I looked at her and she looked as shocked as I was, "I may not know anything about myself but I just don't see how it's possible."

"I agree with her," I said.

"That cup of tea had a potion that split your soul into two, one half went back to you and one half created its own body. So now you and her share the same mind, but beware you must be careful. You feel each other's pain. Both will die if one dies."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Karin walked up to me and pinched my arm and I flinched as I heard the girl react.

"You felt that?!" I said surprised.

She looked shocked and said, "I-I did.

"Now let me explain why I've done this to you," Karin announced, "legends were told of a clan in the dark realm called the Blood. There are legends recently discovered that told of their return during the era of the Forgotten Hero."

"The Hero of Light…me." I remembered what my shadow had said, "is there anything about the shadows."

"Unfortunately, yes," she answered, "It mentions of another shadow mirror and the Triforce of Darkness."

"Triforce of Darkness?" the girl said.

"It's composed of Agony, Sorrow and Death. There are shadow copies of the Goddesses who despise the creations of the Goddesses. The awakening of this new mirror has caused the Blood Tribe to stir. The book also states that they are created the same as the shadows, as copies filled with desire to kill their light form."

"Where do I play part in this," I asked.

"It explained the duplication of the hero and provided the potion I gave to you. You would be unable to face them alone. Just as the Hero of Time made his feat with Ganon you must make yours with this new enemy, the Darkness was just the beginning for you, but the legends call for you two. The pair, who can wield the Triforce Sword together, must defeat this ancient evil along with the spawn of the mirror that had produced the Shadow Goddesses. This is all we know for now we're still searching good luck."

_I'm still having doubts about this… _I thought to myself. I saw the girl look at me in surprise.

_I think I just heard your thoughts, _her voice echoed in my mind. I looked back at her in shock.

"It seems you've just discovered something," Karin said. We nodded slowly.

"We can hear each other's thoughts…" we said in unison.

"Now we shall find a name for you young one, any thoughts Hero?" Karin and the girl looked at me.

I thought for a bit and suggested, "Tori?"

"Tori…I like it." She smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"So shall we introduce you to the others?" I asked.

"Sure."

I played the song that takes me home from New Hyrule and the white light took us home.

I heard a surprised yelp as we got back.

"Brandon where were you the past two days we've been wor…" Saria cuts off as she notices Tori, "um…Brandon? Who's the girl?"

"This is Tori, she possesses the other half of my soul," I began.

"WHAT?!" Saria jumped up.

_You should explain more now before she gets the wrong idea, _Tori said in my mind.

_I agree, I think I should've been giving the beginning of the story first,_ I replied. So with that I gave them the whole story from when I got the swords to the description given to me about the new battles that lie ahead.

"It's not clear just yet I guess we'll have to find out what happens," Link says.

"I agree," Tori and I said.

"Anyways I want to see how well your reactions in battle are so we'll do a practice battle outside," I said to Tori.

"Sure," she said then followed me outside and I tossed her a wooden sword and I grabbed two for myself for my preferred fighting style. I flipped the one in my left hand backwards for my main defense. When I turned around I saw she had grabbed a second wooden sword and had done the same thing.

I signaled to start and we both charged at each other. We used the same fighting techniques and she was able to keep up with my speed (which was what I really was testing). We continued until we both ran out of breath. Shadow Saria announced that she has to get groceries. Ever since our parents went out for a business trip so we've had to be responsible for ourselves.

"We never came close to landing a hit on each other," Tori said.

"It's a good sign I guess," I said then had a great idea.

"I agree, that'd be a great way to combine our strength," said Tori hearing the idea from my mind.

"Shall we try it on the team of Shadow Saria and Saria?" I picked them since they are the closest to my own skills and together they'd have the focus as to what we have.

"I'm fine with as long as my shadow is," Saria said returning from inside with a few drinks.

"While we're waiting for Shadow Saria to return, I want to check something," I summoned the Triforce Sword and flipped it in the air catching it by the blade and grip pointing towards Tori, "I want to make sure if What Karin had told us is correct, you contain half of my soul so you should be able to wield the Triforce Sword without problem, but there may be a possibility that you can't." She nodded and took the sword from me and so far so good. She didn't show any signs of pain from incompatibly with the Forgotten Blade.

"Let's spar for a little, I'm not afraid of either of us getting hurt since we'll both be prepared for any attack from the other. I want you to use a little magic as well."

I summoned one of my new swords and crossed it with the Triforce Sword and we began by a thrust from her. I easily parried it away and countered by swinging as I span around. Tori blocked it as I expected. She made a leg sweep and I fell down. She aimed the sword down and I saw the Triforce in the blade begin to glow as she charged it with magic and I rolled out of the way before she released it. There was a small pit where I formally was.

I signaled to stop and she passed the Triforce Sword back to me and I checked her hand, which was free of any burns at all.

"Well it's good to know that you can fully use the Triforce Sword," said Saria.

"Anyways let's go inside, it's so hot today," Tori said and Saria and I nodded. I was the last to go in but as I walked in I felt a wave of uneasiness that gave me the uncontrollably urge to turn around but nothing was there to feel uneasy about so I sighed and went in. I think what Karin had said to me earlier has given me a slight paranoia, after all I don't want my current normal life to disappear back into the way it was a little over a year ago. I don't want to live in danger again.

Tori and I decided not to test our technique against Saria and her Shadow, instead we decided to relax and get used to having our connection with each other. She really got pissed when I hit my small toe on a doorway.

"Sorry," I said.

"Just be careful, okay?" Tori said still holding her foot from the pain.

"It hurts me just as much as it hurts you so I'll do my best," I said.

Saria put her arm around my shoulder and said, "I'm going to feel so sorry for you when her _times_ come around."

At first I didn't get what she meant then realized she was referring to that, Tori is female so she must have female problems as well.

I put my arm around Saria's shoulder and said, "Thanks and when it comes to that she'll be in your care."

"I dread the passing time…" Tori said after seeing my memories of Saria's first _times_.

"Anyways for now you need to teach her things," I told Saria.

"Huh?" Saria said.

"I forgot to mention but she only has my memories and my knowledge and I know nothing about regular daily things for females, so what better teacher than you, your Shadow or Erin," I clarified. Saria nodded and told Tori to follow her.

I wasted some time with my phone reading manga (I found an interesting one called Mahou no Iroha!) and felt some tickling time to time. One of the times I almost started laughing and Link looked at me with a little concern and he spoke.

"Are you okay?" he said.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Tori freshly washed with hair still wet and she was wearing light green silky pajamas borrowed from Saria.

Saria grinned looking as if she's about to burst out laughing and said, "she's really ticklish."

I stood up a little agitated and pointed, "SO YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"I couldn't help it."

I stepped towards her and Saria raised her hands to Tori's sides and started tickling and _both_ Tori and I fell to the floor laughing. Saria escaped upstairs.

I looked to Link who was barely keeping in a laugh. Erin who was sitting on the couch laughed then become silent as if something had depressed her. I looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" Tori said speaking my thoughts.

"It's just right now we are living happily yet we all know that it'll end soon…" she answered. I understood where she was coming from. The impending return of our old enemy is near and that brings bad memories from _that_ day.

We each took turns showering and went to bed. Saria asked me to help her get the air mattress for Tori to sleep on temporarily, set up. I searched for the air pump to air it up and aired it up…well…_attempted_ to air it up. We noticed it wouldn't fully air up because of a hole.

"Damn it…" I said.

"I have an idea," said Saria, "you two are basically the same person so why don't you two share your bed."

"What?!" I replied.

"Well it's better than nothing," said Saria. I remembered that we have done it before and at least she has clothes this time.

Tori looked at me, "you do have a point."

Saria looked a little confused since she knew it was a comment on something that was going on in my head.

"I guess we can…" I said.

"That's good," Saria said.

Tori and I went to my room. Naturally I had hesitation and with minds connected she felt the same way. We both looked at each other.

"I think I'll sleep on the floor…" I said.

Tori grabbed my shoulder and referenced our current thought, "No you will not, neither of us will, if one is in discomfort then the other would as well."

"Exactly," I sighed.

"It's like what Saria said," noted Tori, "we are the same person basically, whatever you do to me in my sleep you're doing to yourself."

I stayed silent as I had a VERY awkward thought.

She looked at me with a smirk, "Heh Heh good point, it could be Mas…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I cut her off.

We both went to sleep with a little bit of nervousness.

I saw a red figure in front of me. It grinned, "We've come." It then summoned swords that seemed similar. It grinned demonically as it charged at me and slashed at me.

My eyes shot open and I sat up in my bed I looked at Tori who was still asleep. I guess my dream didn't affect her. She then rolled over and I noticed that some buttons on her shirt had come loose.

I looked away feeling a little heat in my face, then went downstairs to play some games on the Wii to refocus my thoughts. I began to think of techniques I could use with Tori and if we'd need to hide her identity as my other half. After a while I heard some shuffling upstairs from the area of where my room is. Thirteen minutes later, Tori came downstairs with her shirt not yet fixed and she had a drawing in her hand.

"I knew you'd be awake," she said with a tired grin, "anyways I had an idea that maybe I should get my own Claymore type sword." I searched my head for memories of this but none came to mind (I guess we are somewhat our own person that could hide things from each other). She held out her drawing of multiple angles of her design. It had a handle with a golden hand guard that went down the handle but reached a bit up the blade of the sword. It had a chain that sprouted from the pommel that featured a pendant in the shape of the Royal Crest.

I studied the design carefully and replied, "looks great, shall we take it to Mayrin tomorrow?" she nodded tiredly.

Her body was wobbly a little from exhaustion and she fell forward a put my hands front of me to catch her from the sudden fall. I noticed something as I caught her, our heights are about the same so I felt something soft in my hands. "Heh…Heh…" Her shirt was open where I grabbed her flesh-to-flesh. I sat down not letting that faze me and laid her against the arm and I went to the opposite arm. Before long I fell asleep.

No dream this time but I woke to pounding at the door. I tried getting up but I noticed that Tori had moved over and slept on me. I gently pushed her off to not disturb her but she woke up from the second wave of pounds along with, "HELP!" I became wide awake due to the cry of help and ran to the door summoning my Triforce Sword. Once I opened the door a young girl fell forward with blood running down her face she had tears running down her cheeks. I noticed her Hylian features thus I began to wonder how she got here.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"The-They've f-fol-lowed m-me. The B-Bl-Bloods have awakened!"

"Tori get her inside and take care of her wounds," I said, Tori nodded and I ran outside with both hands armed and ready for a battle here, but all I saw was a silhouette melting into the ground with a splattering sound of liquid. I gained an uneasy feeling knowing what that was, They HAVE come and they've made their debut.

I slowly stepped through the door, locked it and dismissed my swords. I slumped against the wall. The girl fell over from the release of her terror I told Tori to find a red potion and give it to her. I heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Link appeared with Master Sword ready as did Saria and Shadow Saria with their swords.

"What happened and who's the girl?" Link said.

"I'm not sure, she just appeared saying the Blood tribe has come." I replied.

"Ellie?!" said Saria.

"You know her?!" I said.

"She's our sister. Well not really, we just grew up together. She's the vice commander's daughter," Saria explained.

The girl opened her eyes from the noise and looked around tiredly and sees Saria, "Saria? Is that you?!" Ellie jumped up and tackle hugged Saria, "It's been so long."

"Could you tell us what has happened?" I said interrupting the reunion. She looks at me and stares at me for a second, "BRANDON?!" she tackle hugged me and pulled herself away with a saddened look.

"I was sent to alert the Hero of Light of the arrival of the Bloods but I was attacked on the way," She looks around, "is this the right place?"

I looked at her, "yes it is."

"Really?" she said surprised, "who is it?"

I summoned my sword again, "I am."

Her jaw dropped and she was silent for a moment then stood up.

"I never would have guessed, after the years of knowing you you've always been weak."

"I was?"

"What do you mean? Saria always protected yo…"

"Ah Ellie….about that," Saria interrupted and starting whispering in her ear.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, "you forgot all about us?! That's harsh"

"It's not my fault…" I said.

"That's enough so any other information on the Bloods," Tori said.

"No, nothing," she said, "by the way who are you?" Ellie looked at Tori in a weird way.

"She's my other half," I said.

"WHAT?! Your other half?" she turns Tori, "how long have you been dating?"

"That's not what I meant," I said.

"Huh…"

"She's literally his other half, his soul was split in half and the other half formed its own body thus she is the result." Link said.

"Heh Heh heheheh, how did that happen?" She slumps a bit.

She stands up and puts her hand on Tori's shoulder, "take care of my brother, okay?"

"Don't worry I will," Tori smiled. I thought about how nice her smile looks and Tori must've heard my thoughts and she looked at me then looked down blushing.

"Heh Heh what are you blushing for," said Ellie

"I think we should talk tomorrow, for now we should sleep," said Link.

The rest of us nodded and went to our respected rooms except Ellie was offered the couch. I told Tori goodnight and went to sleep with a lot on my mind.

**I hope you enjoy this as much I've I had fun writing it. Please review.**


End file.
